


Cinq secondes

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drabble, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Fin Endgame] Et là, à cet instant, la réalisation le frappa brutalement. Il se mentait à lui-même depuis longtemps. Et il venait de le réalisé seulement maintenant.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 50 nuances de Marvel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Cinq secondes

Au début, quand il avait décidé d’aller remettre les pierres d’infinités en place, il avait envisager de ne pas revenir. D’aller retrouver Peggy, et de vivre une vie tranquille avec elle. Et il était toujours prêt à faire ça, quand ils avaient préparer son voyage pour remettre les pierres d’infinités. Il en avait parler à Bucky. Et sur l’instant, il n’avait pas comprit ce regard infiniment triste qu’avait eut son ami. Du moins, il ne l’avait pas comprit de la bonne façon.  
  
« Ne fait pas de bêtises en m’attendant. »  
  
« Comment le pourrais-je ? Toute la bêtise part avec toi. » Lui répondit Bucky, et ça sonnait un peu comme un reproche. L’étreinte fut trop brève, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
  
« Tu vas me manquer. »  
  
Et là, à cet instant, la réalisation le frappa brutalement. Il se mentait à lui-même depuis longtemps. Et il venait de le réalisé seulement maintenant.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu’il voulait retourner dans le passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il voulait aller retrouver Peggy ?  
  
Parce que c’était plus facile.  
  
Parce qu’il était idiot.  
  
« Steve ? »  
  
Il posa la mallette et prit le visage de Bucky en coupe.  
  
« Steve qu’est-ce que... » Un baiser lui coupa la parole.  
  
Bucky ne s’attendait pas à ça, vraiment pas. Pourtant, il en profita, serrant Steve contre lui.  
  
Steve avait sembler tellement décidé à aller retrouver Peggy, à le laisser alors qu’ils venaient de se retrouver. Alors qu’il se sentait prêt à assumer ce qu’il ressentait depuis... Probablement depuis qu’ils étaient adolescents. Mais là, que Steve l’embrasse comme ça c’était inattendu.  
  
C'était à la fois espérer et inespéré.  
  
« Steve... » Souffla-t-il.  
  
« Je reviens. » Lui dit Steve en lui souriant.  
  
« T’as plutôt intérêt. »  
  
Parce qu’après un tel baiser, Steve avait vraiment intérêt de revenir.  
  
Steve lui sourit avant de refermer le casque.  
  
Bucky vaguement Sam et Banner parler. Son regard plongé dans celui de Steve. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de mots, ils avaient comprit.  
  
« Ça prendra longtemps ? »  
  
« Pour lui, le temps qu’il faut. Pour nous, cinq secondes. »  
  
Cinq secondes hein.  
  
Steve disparu. Et Bucky ne put s’empêcher de compter mentalement.  
  
Quand Steve réapparu cinq secondes après être partit -et si pour Sam et Banner ça avait sembler n'être que cinq secondes, pour Bucky ça avait ressembler à une éternité- un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.  
  
Maintenant c’était finit.  
  
Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir avancer.  
  
Ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky x Steve Rogers (Marvel) [La semaine des couples]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Personnage du 13/10/2020 : Bucky [Personnage du jour]  
> Couple du 27/06/2020 : Bucky / Steve Rogers [Couple du jour]  
> Défi baiser 52 : Un baiser d'un soldat [Foire aux baisers]  
> Deux cent soixante treizième baiser : Un baiser d'un soldat [Le défi des baisers]  
> Personnage 125 : Bucky Barnes [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 12/10/2020 : Chris Evans [Célébrité du jour]  
> S : Steve Rogers [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Défi couple 285 : Steve/Bucky [Foire aux couples]  
> ACTION 118 : Serrer quelqu’un dans ses bras [Foire aux folles actions]  
> 77) Les 50 nuances de Marvel [Les cinquante nuances]


End file.
